A Black Rose
by Iba Soloway
Summary: Desperate and lonely, Hotaru is struggling to fit in at her new school, Orange Star High. Then she meets a boy named Gohan...Will he overcome his feelings to destroy her evil power? (Pft! Yeah right! BOOM! Mwuahahaha!)Guess who's back n.n
1. The Same Old Waltz

Notes from Iba: 

I've been slacking a little on my writing lately...finals and all. Well hmm..let's see. I noticed that in these SM/DBZ crossovers, there were a lot of Gohan/Ami pairings. I know, they're both smart and stuff. And as much as I love blue (seriously), Ami just disgraces the color. (I'm not trying to piss off you Ami-chan fans, I'm entitled to an opinion as much as you are.) So...why not pair the strongest with the weakest? Odd couple I know...but it may come out pretty sweet. 

And remember, I am Iba Soloway. I always have very angsty stories...or very twisted humor. I didn't pick the last name "Soloway" for nothing! ^_~ 

That's all of my notes for now, enjoy the Gohan/Hotaru thing-a-ma-jig.   
  
  
  
  


~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

  
  
  
  


Hotaru felt her breathing begin shallow again, she figured it would go away as always, so she did not bother to worry her father over it. She merely put her hand over her chest to grab the pain, but when Hotaru's father caught her eye, she moved her palm into more of a guesture as she spoke with him. 

"Daddy..." her smile was false, yet convincing. "I'm so excited that we moved to here, even though it's only temporary." 

Dr. Tomoe smiled and nodded. "That's right! Now that you'll be going to a new school, I suppose that will sort of give you a chance to start over with kids your age. With my little girl being as sweet as you, I'm sure you'll be bringing home boys by the truck loads!" 

Hotaru gave a nervous laugh, her pale cheeks went pink. "Daddy...don't embarrass me like that." 

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Well we're here." 

They stood in front of a prodigious building with the words "Orange Star High School" right across the front of it. 

Hotaru took a deep breath and walked into the building alone after saying good bye to Dr. Tomoe. The halls were flooded with kids, and all of her confidence had gone down the toilet. Still, this was her first day, and she refused to let herself cower at the sight of strange kids. With no problem at all she found her way to the class room, but by the time she got there everyone seemed to be seated. 

She already began to detest her classmates when they took one look at her, and began to whisper things she probably did not want to hear. 

"Ah yes," a woman appeared in front of Hotaru with a clipboard. There was no other person she could be than the teacher with those glasses, and hair tied back into a bun. "You must be Miss Tomoe?" 

"Y-yes..." Hotaru said much more quietly than she wanted to. 

"Alrighty. Excuse me, CLASS!" the teacher made everyone instantly shut the hell up. "This is our new student Tomoe Hotaru. Please everyone, make her feel welcome." 

The woman quieted her tone, and spoke to Hotaru directly. "You may seat yourself where ever you want, Miss Tomoe." 

Hotaru unwillingly grimaced as she looked up at the class. Some people just glared at her and shook their heads, warning her to not sit near them. Someone could at least offer a seat somewhere, anywhere, she didn't care! 

"Gohan!" Videl smacked him upside the head. "Invite her over here already! Or have you forgotten what's it's like to be the new kid?" 

"Gyegh! Sorry Videl!" Gohan grabbed the back of his painful head, but then quickly shot his hand in the air when Videl glared at him. "Umm...Hi Hotaru! You can come sit with us if you want!" 

Hotaru sighed of relief. She picked up her bags and began walking over to them, trying to hide her sweet smile of joy. But that joy quickly ended when a foot had slid into her path, and she lost her balance. The entire class, except Gohan and Videl, snickered. 

"That is enough clowning around, class!" the teacher scolded. 

Now trying to hide tears, Hotaru approached Gohan and sat beside him, too embarrassed to even look at him now. She clumsily put her notebook, and pencil onto her desk. She gently scratched her paper with lead as she took down notes while the teacher spoke. 

Something caught the corner of her eye. Like any curious human being Hotaru couldn't help but look. Gohan's stare caused her to retreat. 

"Th-thank you," Hotaru said quietly to him. She had to at least reward his generosity by showing her graditude.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The dismissal bell rang, Hotaru had just exited the building. She walked with her head down, clutching her binder to her chest. She just couldn't wait to tell daddy what a "wonderful" day she had just had. 

Some girls put tape in her hair in Art class, her lunch money was stolen the second she turned her back, and to top it all off, she didn't make one friend, not as she had hoped for. 

She was considering Gohan to be one, but she hadn't spoken to him since her short "thank you", and that was it. But then again, Gohan could have been one of those jerks who only made themselves look nice, only to receive praise from others. There were many people like that.   
  
  
  
  


~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

  
  
  
  


Right, right. Umm...This was just a uh...test or something. I'm not going to write anymore of this unless I get a certain amount of reviews, because if nobody likes it there will be no point in finishing it. So please review and tell me if you liked this or not U_U. 


	2. After Thoughts

  
  
  
  


More Notes from Iba:   


Wow, this story has done much better than I thought. Not as much as I hoped for, but oh well. Bwuhahaha! I'm going to warp each and every person to my own will! 

Mmm, somebody asked me in one of my reviews: "Why were the people at school were so mean to Hotaru?". Ha, ha, ha. Don't you know? Well in short, that's just how people are... 

Somebody was also bitching at me about calling Hotaru "weak". Well, everybody knows she's weak physically, but her powers surpass all of the other senshi, including Sailor Moon's.....Ugh, now i'm going to have the Sailor Moon fans on my back. X_X   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Hotaru had ignored Dr. Tomoe's "hello" when she walked by, and went straight to her room to hide. She sat on her bed, curled up in a ball, tightly squeezing a teddy bear in her arms hoping it would give herself some comfort somehow. The day had just been too brutal to bear.   
  


::::Hey....I made a pun! O_O; Didn't even realize it!::::   


Mugen High School thought she was a freak because they had seen her strange healing powers...However, Orange Star High School thought she was a freak just because she was her. She hadn't said anything crude, or barely talked at all. She didn't let them see any of her powers, mainly because there hadn't been any need for them. 

It wasn't fair! How could they do what they did to her for no reason?! 

"Hotaru--sweetie?" Dr. Tomoe stood beside her bed, grimly frowning. He knew exactly what would happen to her, and that there was a good chance it would. But he had just wished so much that it wouldn't have. 

Hotaru dried her eyes, and looked up at her father from the stuffed bear. "...Daddy." 

Tomoe sat beside her, and gave Hotaru a comforting hug. But it was useless. Hotaru could no longer find solace in her father after she had realized that a simple hug would not make her problems leave, and she turned away from him. 

"That place is worse than Mugen," Hotaru told him. "Please don't make me go back there." 

Like any loving parent, this killed Dr. Tomoe to see his pride and joy to be in pain such as this. "Ohh...I didn't notice how upset you were, dear. I just was wondering if you wanted to go for some ice cream?" 

He had been using that tactic on her since she was a todler, but a bit of ice cream could cheer her up. With one last sniffle, she smiled and nodded in approvement.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Gohan was flying home, as normal, in his *ahem* "Great" Saiyaman costume. Though he had only known her for half a day, his mind was completely filled of thoughts of that strange new girl, Hotaru. 

He had never known anyone like her. She was so shy, so quiet, so....pale! A fragile person like her seemed to be too afraid to come out in the sunlight, but Hotaru didn't seem to shine as a coward to him. 

There was also some kind of strange energy being emitted from her. It was quite unlike the energy from his friends, though he thought he had felt this energy someplace before... 

"Gohan!" He heard Krillin's voice come out of nowhere and stopped. 

If it weren't for the shaded visor and Gohan's helmet, he would have been blinded by the glare of the sun on Krillin's hairless head. "What are you doing all the way out here, Krillin?" 

"You mean you haven't sensed that strange energy coming from Satan City ALL DAY? Goku felt it too, but he said he had to do some eh...'things' with Chichi, so he wouldn't come and check it out with me." 

His father was doing "things" with his mother? "Oh Kami! Where the hell is Goten?!" 

"Don't worry, Goten is down in the forest taking a piss," Krillin told him. 

Phew! Goten doesn't need to be exposed to that yet, Gohan thought. 

"But anyways, let's get Goten and head back for Satan city. We can't leave that energy alone until we find out what it is." 

Gohan's thoughts quickly went back to Hotaru. The strange energy.....nah, it couldn't have been a weakling like her. "Okay, let's go Krillin."   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Yeah, sorry. A whole lot less happened in this chapter than I wanted. But chapter three should be pretty interesting. Check it out whenever the hell I actually post it. Review and whatever, please. 


	3. The Search and the Accident

  
  
  
  
  


Iba's notes: None today! YYYYYAAAAYYYY!!   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Gohan, Goten, and Krillin landed in an alley discretely, and out of sight. Gohan was almost reluctant to remove his Great Saiya-man outfit, but Krillin insisted it was better that The Great Saiya-man didn't attract fans. 

The three Z senshi had followed the mysterious power into a public park. Whomever it was, was clever. There were hundreds of people here, so their power could be easily masked. 

"Can you trace it Gohan?" Krillin asked him, intensely. "I know we can all tell they're very close, but all of the people..." 

"I know, Krillin," Gohan told him. "Whatever it is, it feels like the energy is being carelessly tossed around, almost like their power is unlimited. It can be anyone of these people... I can already say this doesn't look good. This energy is...is so strange, I can't tell whether it's good or evil. What do you think Goten?....Goten?" 

"OH! I want mint, and strawberry, and chocolate, and vanilla, and sherbet, and raspberry! One of each on both cones, too!" Goten told the man at the ice cream cart, excitedly. 

"Co...coming right up," the man at the cart replied. 

(((Oh, you anime fans know what kind of reaction comes to this ^_^! Just imagine Gohan and Krillin falling all anime-style like. "UGH!!"X_X ))) 

"G-Goten! This is serious!" Gohan scolded him. 

"Gohan's right," Krillin agreed. 

"Oh yeah..." Goten took his leaning tower of ice cream. He looked over it with stars in his eyes. "This is the best....OH NO! OH NO!!!" Goten helplessly tried to balance his cone. 

"Eyagh!" yelled the person the ice cream came in contact with. Snickers from people around seemed to slither it's way to them. 

Gohan's eyes lit up. "Hotaru..?" he said gently. 

"Wha?" she looked up at him with small tears in her eyes. "Gohan?" Then she blushed at her embarassing appearance before him. 

"Hotaru, I'm so sorry...Here, let me help you," he clumsily grabbed for napkins and handed them to her. "I'm so very sorry." 

"Um...I don't know why Gohan's sorry, but it was my ice cream... Sorry lady," Goten was rubbing the back of his neck. 

"No, no," Hotaru said, cleaning off the last of it. "It's okay..." She looked up at Goten and Krillin, surprised that these strangers actually bothered to apologize. "Uhh...who are you people." 

"Oh, let me introduced them," Gohan said. "This is my little brother, and the other guy is my father's old friend, Krillin." 

"N...nice to meet you," she said quietly. 

Goten and Krillin looked up at Gohan for an explaination. 

"Uhh, guys, this is Hotaru," Gohan said casually. "She's new at my school." 

"Hello," they said to her. 

"So what are you doing here, Hotaru," Gohan asked her. 

"Well..." Hotaru looked down, trying to hide her blush again. She was just so happy someone from her new school willingly engaged in conversation with her. 

"Um, Gohan," Krillin said, suddenly ruining everything. "We have to go and do that....'thing' still. You know, we have to now, it's urgent." 

"Right, Krillin..." Gohan looked back to Hotaru with an unreadable expression. "Sorry again, Hotaru, but I have to go. I'll see you at school, okay?" 

"Okay..." Hotaru rose her voice a little. She swallowed, then turned into her father's stomach. "Ow... Daddy? Were you there the whole time?" 

"No," Dr. Tomoe laughed. "I just came over. So who's that guy?" 

"Daddy!"   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ah, well, this not as good as I hoped it to be. But better than I thought. I had to almost completely rewrite this chapter, because I did it so horribly the first time. As always, READ AND REVIEW, please. 


	4. Like An Angel With No Sense of Mercy...

  
  
  
  


EVEN MORE NOTES FROM IBA: 

Absolutezero.........Thank you, for once, I've actually gotten constructive critism(You too TR and SC). And thank you, everybody else who 'apparently' has given me their support. If it weren't for your reviews, I wouldn't have even bothered with the second chapter. THANKS AGAIN! ^_^   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It was the next day, the same old sunrise on the mountains never lost it's beauty, no matter how many times Gohan had seen it. He put on his black vest, and slapped his Orange Star patch over the pocket. 

From yesterday afternoon, until now he still had Hotaru on the mind. There was just....something about her that wasn't ordinary. After she left them at the ice cream kart, Gohan, Goten, and Krillin, had given up looking for the strange energy when they felt it vanish in a puff of smoke. It was almost like the energy had disapeared off the face of the Earth. 

"So Gohan....Videl isn't enough for you?" Krillin asked behind him. 

Krillin had stayed the night in the guest room. 

"N...no, Krillin! What are you talking about?!" Gohan had turned around almost instantly. "And Videl is my girlfriend, remember?! I'm not like that..." 

"Well let's hope you don't get like that," Krillin told him. "You were acting the same way about Videl, that is if you remember?" 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Krillin," Gohan spat at him. "You're....just being crazy." 

"Fine then," Krillin headed for the door, "be that way. Just remember to go straight to Vegeta's from school later today...You know why." 

"Right..." Gohan agreed. 

~ ~ ~

After her little meeting with Gohan yesterday, Hotaru had suddenly changed her mind about school....Maybe it wasn't THAT bad. She hadn't really given it a chance anyway. 

With a reluctant, yet encouraged sigh, she pushed her locker closed and turned around to see she was surrounded. 

"Wha..what do you guys want?" She clutched her books to her chest. 

There was three of them. All guys, and the whole trio looked very ominous. 

"Hello, sweet thing," said the boy in the middle, with a smile spreading across his face. He was obviously the leader. "How are you doing today?" 

Hotaru felt her skin crawl when his fingertips began sliding down her arm. 

"P-please," she said, fighting back her fear. "Go away!" 

"Oh...look at this guys," the one in the middle looked at his thugs on either side of them. "We haven't done anything wrong, have we?" 

His hand had found it's way to carass her cheek. 

Like she were a robot that had just been switched on, Hotaru's head straightened up, and her eyes went blank. Quickly she grabbed the boy's wrist, and he flinched. 

"H-hey, you stupid girl! Let go, that hurts!" he commanded. 

The thugs were completely bewildered and took a step or two back. 

"I'm asking you again," Hotaru's voice had become much stronger, and darker. "Leave me alone..." 

Her grip had tightened on the wrist, and the boy held back a yell of pain. "Okay, just let go, damn it!" 

With no changed expression, she simply tossed him to the other side of the hall with one small move. 

"Hmm?" Hotaru had suddenly reverted back to her normal self and looked around at all of the staring kids. 

People were whispering, the thugs had fallen on their rears out of fear. 

Then Hotaru looked across from herself, to see the body of her harasser, he was now curled up on the floor. Slowly she followed the clear trail to her hand which was still in the air. 

She gasped, surprised at the blood underneath her fingernails, then looked around at everyone again for an explaination. 

But no one had given her one, they just stared at her in fear. It was those same looks she had gotten from the Mugen High School. Slowly, she bowed her head in realizing what had happened. It seems her powers had revealed themselves again. 

"Hotaru..." 

Hearing the sound of her name, Hotaru looked up to see Gohan. He had seen the entire thing.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Hmm...was REALLY Hotaru the energy I was referring to? Or did I just completely screw with your heads in this one? Don't worry guys, I won't let you down! I give the people what they want! Heh, heh, heh. You'll see in Chapter Five! ^_^ ..............possibly. Oh yeah, review please. 


	5. Screw Ups Here, and Screw Ups There

  
  
  
  


NOTES FROM IBA: Whahoo! I got 45 reviews O_O! I know...some of you may think it's not that much, but I'm and amature and all. And you don't see that many reviews very often ^_^.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Gohan was on his way to Bulma's house, and Goten had met him on the way, riding the nimbus. Apparently Goten just wanted to go and visit his friend, Trunks. 

"Gohan, are you going to see Trunks too?" Goten asked him naively. 

"No, I need to talk with Vegeta..." he replied. 

"Why?" 

"Nevermind that Goten. Look there's Trunks," Gohan pointed to the waving dot. "Now go and play." 

"Okay..." Goten decended down to Trunks with the nimbus. 

It was only obvious where Vegeta was, and Gohan landed beside the Gravitron. He entered, barely noticed the gravity change to six-hundred times the norm. As Gohan had thought, Vegeta was doing an extensive number of push-ups with a single finger. 

"I was wondering when you morons would come around," Vegeta said, bouncing to his feet. He took a towel and dabbed his sweat with it. "I suppose you guys are wondering what that strange energy is?" 

Gohan blinked. "Well do you know what it is?" 

"Of course I do!" Already Vegeta felt insulted that he would ask such a question. "It's too bad that all of you morons aren't as experienced as I am with different powers and energies. While I traveled around the universe, you just stayed in your little home, remaining stupid and ignorant." 

"Uhh..." Gohan had temporarily gone deaf to Vegeta's arrogant rambling. "So what is it?" 

"It's an Elemental energy, you twit," Vegeta took a swig from his water bottle. "Indeed, it's not very common, and you have to be very close to sense it, no matter how powerful it is." 

"Elemental? You mean like water and fire?" 

"Very good. And what's really funny about elemental energy, they don't have to work and train, like us, to obtain more power. The lazy bastards." 

Gohan became more interested. "Then how..." 

"It's quite complicated. No one really knows how it works, most think it's absorbtion though, there is a limit to which a person's body can take. And it seems those with the water element can to withdraw from the ocean, or lakes when they are near." 

"Absorbtion!?" Gohan exclaimed. 

"Yes...absorbtion. Now would you like a tutorial on how to tie your shoes?" Vegeta snickered. 

"Tell me vegeta, what kind of element are we dealing with?" Gohan said tensely. 

A smile spread across Vegeta's face. "It's somewhat of an element that dwells inside us all..." 

He paused, then turned from him. "Darkness."   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Gohan had left the Gravitron grumbling, quite angry with Vegeta and himself. It seemed that Vegeta had been yanking his chain the whole time. How the hell was Darkness an element anyway? 

He approached Trunks and Goten, to see Bulma leaving them with some lemonade. 

"Dude, Trunks, your mom is hot..." Goten told his friend as they watched Bulma walk off. 

"Eww, Goten!" Trunks said. 

(((Good Gawd! It seems Goten has hit puberty!...And has really bad taste.))) 

Gohan couldn't help but smile. 

With his mood brightened, he laughed. "Come on, Goten. It's time to go."   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Gohan and Goten landed firmly on the ground back at home, only to find Videl standing there with her hands on her hips. She, once again, had that pissy look on her face. 

"Uhh..." Gohan took a step back in fear. He had finally remembered the date he had schedualed a week ago, and apparently missed it. 

"GOHAN!" Videl barked at him. "Where the hell have you been!? I waited on the edge of town for three freaking hours! By that look on your face I can tell you forgot!" 

Goten was obviously frightened of Videl too, and snuck off. The lucky bastard. 

"I...uh..." Gohan tried to say something, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well Videl ya see..." 

Videl growled at stepped up to him, and poked his chest with her index finger. "You and I are going to have a VERY long talk." 

"Oh boy..."   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Hotaru sat in the office after school, twidling her fingers. It seemed that hours had gone by, and probably had. Her father was still in the principal's office, talking about who knows what. 

But as soon as she had that little "accident" happend, she was busted moments later. Hotaru was so nervous. She never meant to hurt anyone, and never had. She didn't want anyone to think of her as some kind of monster. She really wasn't. Hotaru had always tried to be kind, but always seemed to have failed. 

She looked at the door, hearing her father's muffled voice come from behind it. Her father has always known about the strange behaviors Hotaru would have and her loss of memory afterwards, and he was doing all he could to get her off easy. 

Then Hotaru insides suddenly be pulled into the center of her body, and she fell over in pain. The nearby secretary leaped to her feet, and ran to Hotaru's side. 

"Miss? MISS?!" the secretary said. 

Hotaru's only response was a grunt of pain and she tightly clutched her chest. 

The secretary ran off screaming. "NURSE! NUUUUUURRRRSSSSEE!!!! It's an emergency!" 

Then the principal's door swung open, Dr. Tomoe and the Principal quickly ran out to see what it was. 

"HOTARU!" Dr. Tomeo exclaimed, then quickly knelt beside her. 

Hotaru looked up at him, and a weak smile appeared on her face. "Daddy..."   
  
  
  


Heh heh.....oh crap. I think I totally ruined my fanfic with this chapter......oh well. Review and shiot u_u. 


	6. Full of Evil and Not Evil?

  
  
  
  
  


Iba's Notes: Ohh man, I only got about 7 reviews for my last chapter. Lameness, ya? Thank you again AbsoluteZero, I was wondering if anybody would notice that...heh heh. I didn't really like the whole silence thing. "Hotaru has silenced the world, and now everything is quiet!" *dramatic chord*.....You see why? Darkness is much more fitting, anyway.   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~* * *~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


Gohan sat in his chair. Noticing, just like the rest of the class, that Hotaru's chair was empty today. Videl didn't really seem to care, she was just finishing up the rest of her school work as if she was completely oblivious to what had happened. Rumors spread around of Hotaru's "Great Attack" on the trio of boys. 

The memory played back in his head... Gohan had just seen Videl off, and he turned back to go to class, to only find Hotaru demonstrating the powers she had been hiding all of this time. 

Gohan was so angry at himself. He had been sensing this power the whole time, and he had been running around like some kind of idiot asking for help finding it...when it was already right under his nose. 

"Class!" the teacher yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I am very sorry to inform you all that Tomoe Hotaru will not be joining us today. She is in critical condition at the Satan City Hospital. It would be very kind, if at least one of you, would go to see her at the hospital and bring her homework to her... Well, anyone?" 

Gohan felt his arm shoot up, volunteering himself to go visit Hotaru. 

"Ah, thank you Mr. Son," the teacher smiled, her white teeth showing. "I'll give you her work after class." 

Videl finally turned to look at him, and glared. After that "long talk", they had just schedualed a date after school. But Gohan had forgotten until he saw her face, and now it couldn't be helped. 

* * *

"Hotaru..." Dr. Tomoe said to her gently, holding her hand. "This is the worst I've ever seen you...but....I know you'll get better! You have to!" He threw himself onto Hotaru with a small sob. "Oh my little girl..." 

But she still did not move, and Tomoe knew it was no use. Regaining his senses he sat back up, and swallowed. He looked down at Hotaru, her lying there unconscious. She was completely oblivious to his worry. Dr. Tomoe somehow hoped she would stay obivious, but he also wanted her to live. 

He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight. Dr. Tomoe just needed to give Hotaru some time, he'll come back later to check up on her. 

"See you soon, sweetie," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. Then doctor Tomoe left. 

He didn't seem to notice Gohan there, just outside the door, and merely passed him. 

Gohan watched Dr. Tomoe walk off, he swallowed. Now was his chance. 

The door creaked as he opened it, and he was hoping that Hotaru had not yet awakened...especially what he actually came here to do. 

Cautiously, he walked over to her bed. Without taking his eyes off of her, he set her homework papers on the table and stepped over to her bedside. 

Quickly he set his hand right over her face in order to release some energy which was meant to...kill her. 

Somehow, she looked so beautiful in her sleep, and yet sad at the same time. Hotaru seemed almost angelic. 

Gohan hesitated. 

No! he thought. She has evil energy, and Hotaru has already hurt someone at school! I must put a stop to this before she is actually able to do some real damage. But her father already seemed so sad... 

Then a curious thought popped into his head. 

Just because someone has evil energy inside of them, does it necessarily mean that they are evil themselves? 

A sound of life came from Hotaru, and she slowly opened her eyes. Her innocent violet eyes looked up to him. "Gohan?" 

Gohan retreated, pulling his arm back. He tried smiling down at her. "Hello, Hotaru." 

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru found it obvious that she was in another hospital. She had woken up in them so many times. 

"I...heard the news about you in class. I've brought everything you'll be missing for homework," Gohan told her. 

Hotaru looked over to the table. "Thank you..." 

"Uh--um...how are you feeling?" Gohan asked. 

"Better, I suppose," she replied. "I'll be out of here in no time." 

"How do you know?" 

Hotaru sighed. "They always bring me to these hospitals, and they've never found anything wrong with me. I should be back in school by Monday." 

"All right..." Gohan said. "Well, I should be going now. See ya at school."   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~* * *~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Whoo! This must get really annoying that all of my chapters end like this...Review and stuff. 


	7. Weak as a Lamb

  
  
  
  
  


Iba's Notes: Wow, believe it or not, I'm actually becoming rather bored of this fic... I'll do what I can to finish it. If I feel like it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~* * *~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hotaru sat on the roof of her new home, and gazed at the sunset. She hugged her knees as she acknowledged how unusually quiet the city was being. The gentle breeze made her hair swish back and forth in a repeated motion. 

With one slow movement, Hotaru pulled out a curious little silver box. She twisted the key on the side and it began to play a calming melody. She sat for a moment, enjoying the sweet music.   
  
  


~*~*~

  
  


"Hotaru! I hear you're going away for a while..." 

"Yeah...I'm going to miss you guys..." 

"Ah, ah! Not to worry! Usagi is coming through for you again! Here, look at this!" 

"It's beautiful, what is it?" 

"Heh, it's a little gift the the girls and me. Now take it, and you should always remember...when you get lonely or sad, play it, and you'll never be alone!" 

"..." 

"Hotaru! Why are you crying?"   
  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The tiny music box stopped, and Hotaru stuck in back in her pocket. She stared into the orange sky, musing about various things. But no matter what she tried to think about, Gohan kept fluttering into her head. 

She had felt, she thought, Gohan's pure heart approach her when she was still sleeping in the hospital. Much more pure than she had thought he was. Perhaps he wasn't as much as a jerk as she had judged him to be before.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Goku burst open the door and flopped the giant blue fish onto the kitchen table. Gohan looked up at Goku, from his chair, and sighed. 

Supposedly ignoring Gohan, Goku shook the river water out of his hair and droplets flew everywhere. Chichi would have killed him if she hadn't been out to town, shopping. 

"Gohan..." Goku said calmly. Gohan and well informed him what the power was when Goku brought up that he had sensed it too. "Why didn't you take care of it?" 

"Uh..." Gohan sighed. "I..." 

"It's okay, Gohan," Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You tried. I suppose you'll need my help next time?" 

Goku had taken it the wrong way. He had thought Gohan could not defeat Hotaru with her "infinite" power. But she was actually weak as a lamb. What Gohan had seen in that hallway when Hotaru threw that boy across the hall sure was something, but not much. Even so, she's much more powerful than any ordinary human... 

"NO!" Gohan spat out. 

Goku pulled back, surprised. 

Catching himself, Gohan quickly calmed himself down. "I-I mean...the power is a threat to man-kind, but I can easily take care of it myself. It's just that her-her father came in. I couldn't destroy her right in front of his eyes!" 

Goku smiled and laughed. "I'm proud of you son, but you must get the job done...Oh, only if it were somebody else. She could have been your new girlfriend now that Videl's pissed at you!" 

"Dad..." Gohan was annoyed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The night had crept up on Gohan so quickly, he almost flew into a tree on his way to Hotaru's home. He had found her house address in the school's student directory. He went from window to window, carefully peaking in, looking for _her_. 

At last he had found her again...and again she was asleep. Like Hotaru had told him. The hospital released her within only a few days. 

It was unusually warm tonight, and Hotaru had left her window open. Gohan flew in and landed as softly as possible to not make any noise. Then he crept over to her bed. 

Then Gohan felt something as he looked down to her. It was like there were little hands, grabbing at his chest to pull him down to Hotaru. He resisted of course, but lost in the end, and soon he found himself face to face with her. Gohan could feel Hotaru's breath on his face. 

His mind was blank. Then he closed his eyes and met with Hotaru's lips. Warm, soft, and as sweet as she was. And Gohan sat there on her lips for a few seconds, then suddenly pulled back when he felt some kind of a painful shock come from her. 

Gohan had discovered blood rolling down his own lip from his nose. 

Hotaru's eyes snapped open, and her lamp seemed to have lit itself when she sat up as if she were possessed. 

"What are you doing here?" She said to him. Colors of black and purple formed an aura around her. 

Hotaru somehow hovered out of her bed and stood in the air, with her toes barely touching the hardwood. Her night-gown moved like it was in wind as the energy around her grew. 

Gohan didn't say anything, he was only sat there, looking at her wide-eyed in shock.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry, somebody asked to put in a bit more romance. How's that for romance? MWUAHHAHAHAHAHA! O.o Uhh....*cough* review. 


	8. Here She Comes!

  
  
  
  
  


Iba's Notes: When we last saw Gohan...he was at the mercy of the possessed Hotaru! DUN DUN DUN!!! What will happen next!?.....Just read this and find out, gawd dammit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~* * *~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hotaru! It's me, Gohan!" He hopped back to his feet, unsure what to do. "Snap out of it!" 

Hotaru turned her nose up and sneered at him. Within a flash glass shattered, and Hotaru was holding Gohan by the neck out the broken window. 

He felt his feet helplessly dangle in the air, he should have been able to simply fly out of her grasp, but Gohan felt paralized. 

The evil energy was flowing out of Hotaru and crushing his adam's apple. He could scarcely breathe. 

"Hotaru..." he said with the small breath he had, sounding hoarse. 

Somehow he was able to lift his hand, and laid it down on Hotaru's wrist. 

Hotaru's eyes opened wide, and she froze. She was silent for a moment. Her eyes still did not move and remained blank. However, she let go, and Gohan fell into the bushes below. 

With the light returning to her face, she pulled back her hand and looked at it, wondering why her fingers were shaking. 

There were shards of glass at her feet, and she was standing in her broken window. 

"What happened?" she sobbed. Hotaru, wrapped her arms around herself. 

She looked up at the starry sky with tears in her eyes, unsure if she wanted to know anyway. Because this time, somebody may have been killed...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gohan sat in a chair in his room, surrounded by Goku, Goten, and Chichi, who were all staring at him. 

It was silent for a time. 

Goku paced back and forth. 

Chichi didn't even want to look at him. 

"IT'S A HICKEY!" Goten shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing at the dark red mark on his neck. 

Gohan frowned and sank his head down into his shirt like a turtle. 

Goku stopped and looked up at his son. "Is this true, Gohan?" 

"NO!" Gohan was...quite annoyed. 

"Oh come on then!" Goten cheered. "What is it?!" 

"C-can we go somewhere private and talk about this, dad?" Gohan asked. 

"Sure..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"A....bruise?" Goku didn't understand. "How could she even...?" 

"I don't know..." Gohan looked around at the forest trees, and kicked dirt underneath his feet. "I just couldn't believe it. I mean I saw what she did to that guy at school, but I'm much more stonger than him. If she wanted to, she could just kill that guy with just a little poke. Not even a poke! A tap!" 

"Hmm..." Goku rubbed his chin. "Her powers and definately much different than ours. There could be a possibility that there are more like her." 

"What?! Don't tell me we have to destroy them all! Hotaru is a good person, but her powers are evil...I think they just took her over. Can't there be a way to extract it?" 

"I don't know. And we don't necessarily know if the others are evil as well."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"OH YEAH!!! Hotaru-chan's going to be sooooo surprised when we get to Satan city!" Usagi cheered, making everyone else on the train stare at her. She sat back down in the booth with Chibi-Usa, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto. 

"Settle down, you're scaring people with that hideous face of yours," Rei scolded her. 

"Grr!! What was that?!" Usagi got right into her face. 

"Guys, guys!" Ami said, trying to separate the two. "Calm down, we still have a few hours before we get there. And please don't bicker when we get there either..." 

"You two can bicker all you want for I care," Makoto said to them, leaning back with her hands behind her head. "I'm going to snatch a boyfriend for myself!" 

"Oh! Me too!" Minako said determinedly. "Who could resist my beautiful blonde charm?" ^_~ 

"What about when we go home?" Chibi-Usa inquired. "You KNOW that long-distance relationships don't work..." 

"Oy...." Minako and Makoto hung their heads. 

The four inner senshi giggled around them. They were all going to have a great time in Satan City.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~* * *~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well. I FINALLY updated....and I got plenty of new ideas. I'm even thinking of making a sequel to this. n_n Well I hope you enjoy what I got so far, and future chapters. I almost forgot again.....review please! n__n 


	9. I Will Destroy You

  
  
  
  
  


Iba's Notes: Bleh. So busy with school, and I only got TWO reviews for my last chapter O_o!?!? I don't know what went wrong ;_;   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~* * *~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gohan rang the doorbell and took in a deep breath. He stood at the door wearing a turtle neck to cover his bruise, looking like some big dork. 

Dr. Tomoe was the one to answer the door, and he smiled seeing Gohan's face. "Ah, you're the one that's been hanging around with my daughter a lot. What brings you here today?" 

"S-sir..." Gohan bowed in greeting. "I need to speak to Hotaru." 

"Oh SURE ya do," Tomoe nudged him, and got that look in his eyes just like Goku. "You can come right in. She's up stairs to the left; quiet when you enter, she's doing her make-up work." 

As quietly as told to, Gohan entered Hotaru's room. Her back was to him, she had apparently fallen asleep while doing her work. 

Gohan gently ushered her awake with a few pats on the shoulder. "Hotaru..." 

Hotaru fraily sighed, and slowly opened her eyes. "Mr.....Son?" 

"Hotaru." He sat beside her, glumly. "I know about you..." 

She angelicly smiled to him. "What about me, Mr. Son? There's nothing special about me. It's obvious." 

"No." Gohan held out his hand, and made a small ball of energy appear at his palm. "Hotaru, I am half human." 

Hotaru stood back, a glaive appeared in her hands and at pointed it at Gohan's neck. "What are you?" 

"No," Gohan stood as well, and took a step toward her and she moved the glaive back with him. "The question is what are you? Why are you here? You're destructive..." 

"I-I can't control it," Hotaru tried to explain. 

Gohan took another step toward her. "Tell me Hotaru, when was the last time we met?" 

"In the hospital right?" 

He frowned, and shook his head. "I was here last night." 

"So you broke my window!?" Hotaru fixed her eyebrows angrily at him. 

"You did that. And you also did," Gohan pulled down the turtle neck to reveal the brownish mark on his neck, "this too." 

"You're lying," Hotaru accused him. 

"Am I?" Gohan backflipped out of her open --and newly repaired-- window. 

Hotaru ran to the sill, and watched him levitate before her in awe. 

"Hotaru..." Gohan slid through the air back over to her. He put his arms around her and she did nothing. "You should know, I will destroy you." 

He then, backed away and flew off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Usagi and the others came. They were very disapointed to see that she wouldn't talk to her. Not even Dr. Tomoe knew why. Hotaru just stayed up in her room for the past few days, she didn't even go to school. 

As much as Usagi and her fellow innersenshi tried, not even Chibi-Usa, could get Hotaru to speak again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Goku burst through Gohan's bedroom door. "Gohan, I was right. The others have arrived." 

"...What?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yadda yadda yadda. Dumb school keeps me busy, and I have mangas to draw. Review and shiot if you wanna. 


	10. A Useless Odango

  
  
  
  
  


Iba's Notes: Welly, welly, well. 97 reviews. I must be the shiznat O_O! Yes peeps, I hear ya. I know my chapters are a bit short. I'll try this time to make this chapter my longest one yet! Honestly, each and every one of these chapters just have been random ideas that somehow weave together to form some kind of plot. Oh well. Not much constructive critism these days. I've yet to recieve a flame. Unless you can say that calling Gohan kissing Hotaru, a few chapters back, cheesy, a flame, then oh well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~* * *~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hotaru..." 

"Yes?" 

"Who are you, Hotaru?" 

"I am Tomoe Hotaru." 

"Is that all?" 

"No..." 

"Who are you Hotaru?" 

"Tomoe, Hotaru of Orange Star High School." 

"Who are you Hotaru?" 

"...The Senshi of Silence." 

"Good. Now why don't you ever show that part of yourself?" 

"I hate it. I don't like hurting people." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes."   
  
  


_"Hey you stupid girl! Let go, that hurts!"_   
  
  


"That other side of you seems to disagree." 

"I don't care." 

"But you do seem to care after it breaks out, don't you?"   
  
  


_"In the hospital right?"_   
  
  


"Leave me alone." 

"Your only friend is going to kill you because of that side. You're only slowing down the process. Why not just give in so the Senshi of Silence and Darkness can swallow you whole? It'll be less painful when you kill him."   
  
  


_"You should know, I will destroy you."_   
  
  


"I SAID GO AWAY!!!" 

Hotaru awoke in a cold sweat. She was back in her room, that awful voice was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yamcha! I don't believe it!" Krillin had found him all dressed up and his best yellow suit. "YOU actually have a date?" 

"How'd you know?" Yamcha replied, putting on his overcoat. 

"Well, just look at ya," Krillin said, walking over to him. "Must be a hot date, you're wearing hair gel." 

"Umm...yeah," Yamacha said just as a distant horn sounded. "That's her..." 

"What the, she's picking YOU up?" Krillin asked. 

Yamcha put the finishing touches on his tie. "What can I say? She insisted." 

He dashed outside, and hopped into the passenger side of the car. 

"What took you so long?" Makoto asked him. 

"Sorry, I think you were a bit early." 

And behind Makoto's car was it's stalker. Ami was behind the wheel, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Minako, and Rei were inside another car. 

"Um, Usagi? Why is it that we're always stalking somebody?" Ami inquired. 

"We're not ALWAYS stalking somebody, Ami," Usagi said, watching Makoto and Yamcha's shadows ahead. "We need to uhm...make sure their date goes well, yeah!" 

Rei leaned forward from the backseat. "Ami, if it's Hotaru you're worried about (unlike some selfish odango-head), there's no problem. Dr. Tomoe said he'd call us back over when she's feeling better." 

"Yes but," Ami glanced at Rei through the rearview mirror. "Shouldn't we be there with her?" 

Minako laughed. "Oh Ami, don't be such a worried-wart. I'm sure Hotaru will be fine."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hotaru?" Dr. Tomoe creaked open the door. 

Hotaru was sitting on the floor in the middle of her room. Her head hung down, and her elbows rested on her knees. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Tomoe sighed. "I'll leave you alone." 

She lifted her head. "Papa..." Hotaru had finally spoken. "Where did everybody go?" 

"Hotaru!" Dr. Tomoe ran in threw his arms around her. "I was so worried. A-Are you alright now?" 

"Where did they go?" 

Tomoe hesitated, then said "they went out." 

Hotaru bowed her head back down. "They left me..." 

"No! Hotaru, they will be back!" he tried to reasure her in her friends. 

"NO! No, no, no! They left me alone!!!" Hotaru buried her face in her hands. Then she dashed out the front door with tears. 

Her first few steps she stumbled and tripped. She didnt' realize how dark it was outside, but no matter, Hotaru only got back up again and went on running. 

It was amazing that her frail body managed to carry her all the way to the deserted park. No child would be playing this time of night. 

Hotaru was panting, and losing her breath when she bumped into something. She stumbled back, and looked up. Hotaru's eyes widened in terror. 

"Hotaru?...There you are," Gohan said, looking down at her. 

"No..." Hotaru shook her head at him. "You stay back. Leave me alone... You'll make her come out again." 

Gohan ventured a step toward her. "Who?" 

"The Senshi of Silence," Hotaru told him, "now please..." 

"You know I can't, Hotaru..." Gohan paused, and sighed. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I know you're a good person, Hotaru, but you're dangerous. I can't just let you run freely as you are." 

"Stop..." she sobbed. 

Hotaru gave out, and fell to the ground. 

"Hotaru..." Gohan looked down at her in relief. He wouldn't have to listen to her angelic pleads for her life as he would be taking it away. 

He held his hand over her. Gohan noticed that his fingers were shaking, but he ignored it. 

_This is it_, he thought. 

A small bit of light form in his hand, but quickly puffed out. 

"Damn it! I can't lose my concentration!" 

He straighted his arm again, and a white ball grew in his hand. "There... now just fire..." 

"HOTAAARUUUU!!" Usagi threw herself over her. 

"Where did you come from?" Gohan asked stupidly. 

Usagi looked up at him, angrily. "You leave Hotaru alone!" 

Gohan hesitated for a second, when he realized he was feeling something new. "You! You're another one just like her!" 

"That's right!" Usagi stood, held up her brooch, and transformed into Sailor Moon. 

"Eh...what the hell is this?" Gohan observed her ridiculous outfit with an enormous sweat drop rolling down the side of his head as he listened to her "I will punish you" speech. 

"If you're going to kill Hotaru, you have to go through me!" Sailor Moon stated, then stood in a pose. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" 

"Moon--what?" 

A ribbon of pink hearts emerged from Usagi's wand and flew at him. 

Confused, Gohan simply grabbed a single heart with his thumb and index finger, and examined it. "You're trying to attack me....with _this_?" 

Gohan was most...unimpressed. 

"Uhh..." Usagi blushed, embarrassed. She then, transformed herself into Super Sailor Moon. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" 

"Now a rainbow?" A mass of colors passed Gohan by, a gigantic heart that just appeared, then vanished into thin air. 

(((((Boy, now you know why the Z-guys never fight girls. None preppy, anyway. o_oV))))) 

Gohan shrugged it off. "Clearly you're not dangerous." 

Then he sat there, snickering to himself. 

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked him. 

He looked up to her, smiling. "I didn't think Hotaru had any friends... I'm glad for her." 

"Glad?" 

Usagi spotted the Orange Star badge on his vest. "You--you go to Hotaru's school! You must be Gohan!" 

He froze. She knew who he was. This was it. Now or never. 

"Out of my way, I must destroy Hotaru now." He swiftly passed Usagi with his speed, and reappeared at a distance with Hotaru in his arms. "I'll just drain her energy...It'll be less painful for her." 

"You...care for Hotaru, don't you?" Usagi asked him. 

"Gohan...Why Gohan?" Hotaru looked up to him, teary eyed. She had finally woken back up. "All of those times you were nice to me were a lie..." 

"No, no, Hotaru..." he pleaded to her in his arms. "Go back to sleep, please." 

"Why Gohan?" 

He stopped as if he were in pain, and laid her back down onto the park's grass, then stepped away from her. Gohan lept into the air and retreated. 

Usagi looked down at Hotaru, then back to Gohan who was disappearing into the night. It was clear, he did love her...   
  
  
  
  


In a great distance from the scene, Vegeta sat on the edge of a building. He had witnessed the whole thing with his hawk-like eyes. 

_Hmph_, he thought. _ That weakling, Gohan_.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Uhm, okay this is another chapter I'm kind of nervous about. Oh well, give me reviews and suggestions and I may change it if you have better ideas. 


	11. Don't Know, Don't Care

  
  
  
  
  


Iba's Notes: Well I think it's about time I reveal something before people get upset with the "unfairness" in my fanfiction. I know it gets really boring if someone has like no power or is oh-so-powerful. So I used Usagi, in the last chapter, to level out some things; because most of you forget the power that Hotaru has... Something else I noticed in my reviews...it's mostly GIRLS O_o;;. I guess it figures...romance, lala. Oh well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~* * *~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Usagi had detransformed after Gohan left, and she took Hotaru in her arms and carried her home. 

She looked down to Hotaru. That poor, poor girl. Hotaru is living one of the hardest lives around. She is a prodigy, yet everyone hates her for it. Even Hotaru hates herself for it, but Usagi could understand... 

Hotaru of all people definately needed someone to care for her, but not like this. It seems Gohan has his feelings mixed. Somehow he knew about her power. 

Usagi laid her friend in Hotaru's bed, and watched her for a moment. 

Chibi-Usa and the others waited downstairs patiently for Usagi to return to them. 

It was quiet.   
  
  
  
  


*-*-*

  
  
  
  


Gohan sat on a hill, and looked down at the moonlight reflecting off the lake nearby. He had an arm around one knee while he let the other leg hang freely on the hill's ledge. 

He sighed, then lowered his head. 

He couldn't do it. There was just no way, he couldn't do it. The word "why" echoed in his mind, and haunted him. Gohan looked at his free hand. It was still shaking a bit; he clenched it into a fist. 

Everyone will be angry at him, especially when the whole world is gone. He will never hear the end of it in the other world...unless he's sent to Hell first for letting the physical world be destroyed in the first place. 

But all he could think of was how sorry he was to Hotaru. Threatening to kill her; and she _trusted_ him. Some friend he turned out to be when he's practically trying to gouge out her heart. 

Her heart... 

She does have a heart. Why should anything with a heart be killed? 

Gohan stood up, he spread out his arms, and let himself fall. With a splash he landed in the lake, and floated to the surface on his back. He looked up to the sky, the stars, and and the moon. It was still so late, but there was still much time left in the night. 

Would it be too soon to go see her again? he wondered. Perhaps tomorrow...   
  
  
  
  


*-*-*

  
  
  
  


At last, Saturday came around. Hotaru had just awoken after sleeping for exactly thirty-two hours. The whole night had shooken her system a bit too much, but she was calm now. 

Hotaru looked out the car window, and watched the trees go by. Dr. Tomoe looked back at her through the rear-view mirror, still full of worry and concern for her. He had taken some time off his new job so they could get away to the beach for a bit, Hotaru really needs it. 

When arrived at their small beach house, Dr. Tomoe was so lovingly enough to help Hotaru out of the car. Hotaru stepped out and lifted her hat, looking up at the vast blue sky. 

She wasn't quite sure why Dr. Tomoe brought her here, but she knew it was with the best of intentions. Hotaru turned to him, and smiled fraily. 

The view on the deck from beach house was gorgeous, glittering water, swaying palm trees. Best of all, the little children that played on the beach, they all seemed so happy. 

Hotaru had to go out there herself, to feel the breeze and hear the waves. She sat underneath an umbrella in a light set of clothes, she sipped her drink then laid herself back down on her lawn chair. 

"So this is where you're hiding..." said a familiar voice. 

Hotaru looked up, she rather wished she hadn't when she saw Videl. Videl must have followed her here to drag her back to Gohan. 

Gohan... 

"What brings you here, Videl?" Hotaru asked her, carefully. 

"I come up here every weekend," Videl told her, sounding rather truthful. Perhaps Hotaru wasn't going to have to worry. "But I could ask you the same..." 

"Just a short vacation," Hotaru falsely smiled at her. "I'll be back at school in a week or so." 

Videl gave a small laugh. Did she even know what had happened between Hotaru and Gohan? 

"I don't know if you know, that I dumped Gohan a few days ago," Videl sighed, gazing at the water. "So it's okay." 

"What's okay?" Hotaru was confused. Just what was Videl getting at? 

Videl laughed again, this time at Hotaru's naivate. Then she got up, and said, "Don't worry about it, just remember what I said." 

Night fell and the stars shone brightly above. Hotaru sat on her bed, worrying, worrying. Videl could have already called Gohan and told him just where she was. 

Hotaru was just going to have to stay up all night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~* * *~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, you know what? This chapter really sucked and it was a real let down since I haven't posted in two months so go ahead and bitch about it. My head is fuzzy and....*drool* o____o What? What was I saying? Review me dammit. 


	12. Finally, But Not the Finale

  
  
  
  


Iba's notes and shiot: Well...I was in a very good writing mood, or "in the zone", when I did this chapter. Though I don't have much to write, the words are flowing out and making the chapter longer than it should be O_o. Since school is coming around, I'll get back to my monthly updates. I'll shut up now, read and enjoy.   
  
  
  


Chapter Twelve: _Sorry..._

  
  
  
  


It was a great achievement for Hotaru when she managed to stay awake until 6 am in the morning, with no sign of Gohan whatsoever. Dr. Tomoe was rather surprised when he found his daughter still sleeping in the middle of the day. He began to question himself whether it really was a good idea to bring Hotaru out here or not. 

After Hotaru had finally gotten up to return to the beach, Tomoe curiously went into his daughter's temporary room. The carpet was clean, except for a few pieces of clothing here or there. Her bed was made, he noted as he sat down on the sheets. 

Things were going on that his own daughter had refused to tell him about. But there was one thing he did know about, and that was the Senshi of Silence. Hotaru's other self that occasionally possessed her, when provoked, or unconcious. As little as he knew of current events he could be damned sure it had something to do with it. 

Dr. Tomoe was pulled out of his sea of thought when a gentle, melodious tune found it's way to his ears. He turned to Hotaru's nightstand. Apparently, this tiny silver box was emitting the sound.   


*-*-*

  


Hotaru had awoken around eight pm, the sun was preparing to set, and people were leaving the beach. Everyone knew that the evening was shark feeding time, and it was unsafe to enter the water anymore today. 

She was still a little groggy, and had trouble telling if the ocean she was looking at was real or not. Hotaru soon found herself with bare feet in the sand, as the oncoming night slowly cooled the air. She blinked at the sinking ball of fire to only realize that she was looking directly at a shadow. 

Gohan hovered just inches above the short rolling waves with his arms folded, and a somewhat saddened look on his face. 

Hotaru bowed her head. There was no escape. If Hotaru just kept on running from him, he would keep on catching up to her. Then how many more times would this happen before Gohan finally caught her in his web? There was...no other choice left. It was better to just give up now instead of living in fear. 

She spread out her arms, submitting herself. "Just do it already," she said, and lifted her head. Her eyes burned with fear, that could easily be sensed by him. 

Still silent, Gohan looked down and shook his head. 

What was he doing? He came here to kill her, so he should just do it. "What are you waiting for? Come and get me!" 

This time, he dropped his arms to his sides, and made no further gesture. 

"You have me now, just do it!" Hotaru felt her eyes begin to water. "Hurry, before you provoke the Senshi again!" 

"Hotaru..." Gohan said, in an unexpected tone. He began to lean forward, and slowly moved toward her. "I..." He held out his hand, as a ball of energy grew. 

Hotaru swallowed, trying to hold her stance. 

Gohan closed his hand and the ball vanished "...can't do it." He leaned backward in mid-air to pull away from her a bit. "I tried, and tried. It would be the right thing to do, to kill you, right? To stop your otherself from getting out. But when you are as you are now, you haven't done anything wrong." 

She breathed, in not relief, but disbelief. "Gohan..." 

"I mean....I can't take the life of an innocent...but who am I to judge who lives and dies first place? Dammit." His feet landed on the soft sand. 

Hotaru fell to her knees and started to sob. "What in the world are you saying?" She put her head in her hands and let the hot tears run down her fingers. 

"It's just that..." Gohan knelt down beside her, and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry." 

Hotaru shrunk in his hold. 

"I'm sorry I threatened you. I'm sorry I frightened you. I'm sorry that I had to humiliate your friend..." he trailed off.   


((poor Usagi n.x;))

Gohan tightened his embrace. "I can understand if you won't forgive me..." 

She couldn't answer. All Hotaru could do was bawl on his shoulder.   
  
  
  


_To be continued and such..._

  
  
  
  


Well erm...Yeah, I never feel right about putting romance in my story, because I'm not to sure if I can do it very well... Well....what the hell do you guys think? Review... 


	13. Bejiita Loves to Exacerbate

Iba's Notes: I'm sure some of you are mad at me for not updating for four months, lol. But yeah, I'm finally back. When I wrote a trigun fanfic I was a little disapointed at how few reviews I got and felt as though I sucked or something. I don't really remember, but I don't care about anything, I'm just writing for the hell of it now. Mwee. n.n Like the title to this one? lmao.   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Thirteen: _Bejiita Loves to Exacerbate_

Gohan had discovered that he had somehow fallen asleep on the beach with Hotaru. He stood up, brushing the sand off his pant legs and looked towards the sky. The sun had barely risen enough to highlight the horizon with a light orange glow. 

Hotaru was still sleeping soundly. She made a sigh like the coo of a dove. 

He smiled happily looking down at her, the night before was what one could call...magical perhaps. When Hotaru finished shedding her tears, they stayed up for a majority of the night, observing the stars and excitedly giggled whenever one or the other spotted a shooting star. 

Then Gohan turned and placed a hand on his head as if he had a sudden migrane. What was he thinking? What had he done? None of this was right at all yet...he could actually at to himself he was in love with the girl. She was so weak, but unconditionally kind to him when she didn't have the idea that he was off to kill her. 

Gohan knelt beside Hotaru and picked up her hand. Her fingers were cold. As a gentleman, he took off his jacket and placed it over her. 

As he ascended from the ground he wasn't sure what was going to happen now. How things would change? All he knew was that he wanted to see her again, and soon. 

He would see her again....This thought somehow gave him joy. 

Before he had realized it, Gohan had already been flying towards home for almost an hour now. He had just been so lost in thought. 

"YOU IDIOT!" 

The words caught Gohan completely off guard. He did not see it coming. He had no time to react when he realized there was a fist being thrown into his jaw. He immediately felt every knuckle dig past his flesh and smashed into the bone. Gohan fell downwards a ways but soon regained his senses. His jaw only hurt, it was not broken. 

Bejiita hovered over him as though he were Lucifer. His eyes were focused onto Gohan, radiating the utmost rage. Gohan replied to Bejiita's anger with a look of confusion, but that seemed to only agitate him further. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Gohan spat at him, then rubbed his jaw again. 

"You slept with the enemy, dumbass!" Bejiita snarled at him, his arms folded. 

"Whoa, wait!" Gohan said defensively. "I went to sleep with her, I didn't _sleep_ with her." 

Bejiita spat. "I don't care! You've had plenty of perfect opportunities to slay that wench, but no, you fell in love with it! You WEAKLING!" 

"You're wrong!" Gohan pleaded. "There's no need to kill Hotaru, she's harmless!" 

"Harmless?" Bejiita cocked a brow at him in disgust. "I suppose you call all of those wounded and killed by her own hands harmless?! Don't make me laugh." 

Gohan looked down at the forest below them. This was wrong! It was all wrong! Somehow Bejiita caught him with Hotaru at the beach, and he was trying to defend her by saying things that weren't true. Just wishing they weren't true. 

"What, you have nothing to say now, pansy-ass?" Bejiita snickered in his own arrogant way. "Well if you don't mind, as you shouldn't, I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to destroy that piece of shit myself, so you don't have to bother with it anymore." 

Gohan's eyes widened. "No! You can't!" 

Bejiita turned and lazily looked over his shoulder. "Just watch me," he grinned, then took off. 

Gohan was at loss for words with his mouth wide open. His stomach felt like it was collapsing in on itself. He clenched his fists. He noticed he was shaking but didn't care at all. 

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs, loading off frustration and rage that had been building up for the past week or so. 

It was just like when Bejiita got Gohan in the jaw, but vise-versa. Bejiita spiraled sideways on impact, and spun towards the ground. He grunted and stopped himself in midway, glaring up to Gohan. "Why you impudant little..." 

Bejiita fired five or so energy bombs, of which Gohan dodged them all. 

Gohan held his hands together and released one large ball of energy. "I won't let you touch her!" 

"You're too blinded by your emotions! You can't stop me!" Bejiita held up a hand and gathered a massive amount of energy in his palm. He knew it would be cumbersome and not fast enough to quite hit Gohan, but distracting enough. 

Gohan didn't know what Bejiita had up his sleeve until he threw the energy ball at him. Gohan avoided it with some effort, yet the energy sphere was so huge it took him a while to get around it. When he made it into the clear, he saw Bejiita zooming off in Hotaru's direction! 

He clenched is teeth then let out another shout of rage. The next time he opened his eyes they were turquoise and his hair had gone from black to a golden blond. "Leave her alone!" 

The super saiyan phased before Bejiita and delivered 3 mind scattering blows directly to his head, chest, and when Bejiita limply turned over, his back. 

When Bejiita fell like a cold corpse to the ground, Gohan sighed heavily as he reverted to his normal state. 

Well now, the angry midget had been knocked unconscious. Gohan could sense his father and Yamcha...no Krillin, now approaching.He didn't know what he was going to tell Goku. 

Gohan laughed nervously, and in spite of himself.   
  
  
  
  


_To be continued...._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Have I lost my touch or no? Review this if you please....If you want something more you can go read my Trigun fanfic. n.n;   
  
  
  


....Why didn't anybody tell me I fucked up the html? O_o;; 


End file.
